


How Bad can I Possibly Be?

by TRISTELA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gambling, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smut, Suits, Top Alexis | Quackity, switch jschlatt, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRISTELA/pseuds/TRISTELA
Summary: | AU where jschlatt didn't die |After a few weeks of working on his big project, Quackity finally makes his grand opening to his own vagasand of course he had to invite the goat man for a visit to his favorite placethe casino.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	How Bad can I Possibly Be?

**Author's Note:**

> i just had the idea in the middle of the night ig  
> ps: english is my third language  
> btw this is gonna be a bit toxic

It haven't been a month yet but this new place was the talk of the town, people were going there on a daily basis to see what the hype was all about and each time the expectations for the place where met or even higher.

It looked expensive, _bloody money expensive,_ the low lights were shining a golden crisp filter over everything it met making it absolutely delightful, not to mention the tall buildings that would catch anyones eyes from afar with it's designs. even though the streets were wide enough to have well crafted statues of the president of this place, it wasn't wide enough for how many people came to visit out of curiosity. it was jammed packed, you wouldnt find a single place without at least a handful of people in it, and all of them were either dripping gold or diamond or both, everyone was _expensive._

And _oh boy_ did he love it.

On the 69th floor, the funny floor to be exact, there was Quackity in his office sitting on his luxurious chair that is made out of gold with his feet on the table in front of him, tapping his heels with the beat that is playing faintly from out side.

He had such a wonderful view of his creation from the glass window that he's facing, walking up to it with his wine glass in his hand he could help but smirk a bit, look at where he is now, in his tucsito suit 

Even from the scar from his eye to his lip that too away his left eye sight, he can still see the brightness of the city and the fun the he had created, with his friend of course but that's not important, the important part is that he is now on the very top of everyone he know, or at least once knew. after moving away without any warnings, Quackity made no effort at all to contact the others what so ever, in the middle of the night he packed his bag with his goodies and left everything else there, only because he knew his friends would miss him, well _muturals_ now. sam visited l'manburge for curiosity and noticed that there was some random pieces of papers stuck to the walls of the buildings.

He did bring one home for his friend, so he decided to put it in a small cadre and put it on his desk, and it read:

**MISSING PERSON :**

_ALEX QUACKITY_

_last seen unknown_

Each time Quackity looks at it he remembers all the times he spend with his friends and how many times they saw him but always he'd always thinks " _damn i literally spend most of the day with them and they couldn't even get my nose right? fucking cunts.."_

It's been a while since the mexican man had some fun, well he is walking around a lot in town meeting new people here and there but it gets boring after a while you know, seeing nameless faces every minutes gets really bland, he needed some thrill now and then. since he made this whole place his needs to gamble have been getting bigger and bigger by day, that little chance that he's gonna fall into his own plan makes him all riled up, and now to feed that little obsession of his, he knew the exact person that will fulfill it.

A certain goat man that he once know.

The new president of his own masterpiece set his bloody glass of wine on his desk, dialling the phone number he would never forget. "i wonder how he's doing without he right second hand.. _or his now missing fiance_.." he chuckled. not too long after a few rings without an answer he got bored from the silence he was getting. rolling his eyes back to his skull, Quackity sat up straight cracking his back heading to his elevator when a sound made him stop in his path. the phone was ringing.

Quackity was so fast to flop back into his golden chair making the cution underneath him make a sound, he was hesitant if he should pick up that fast or if he should let it ring a bit more, but nonetheless he picked up, he couldn't belive how much nostalgia hit him when he heard that voice again, the voice of the fucking asshole he used to and still despise.

"Hello?"

He didn't answer right away, he wanted him to get annoyed like he always does.

"Listen here pal, if you're not gonna answer me don't call this fucking number again"

"And what if i don't mister oh so good president, or should i say ex-fiance"

Quackity could hear that the goat man took a sharp breath at the shock of his voice from the other line, this is gonna be so much fun, feeling a bit cocky he decided to speak again.

"What? cat got your filthy mouth? c'mon don't be a fucking pussy now Schlatt! did you miss me too much you-" his confident voice got cut off not too long by Schatt's.

> "Where have you been? we have looked everywhere for you!! you literally have been missing for a whole ass fucking month and all you do is fucking call just to be a fucking dick Quackity? do you know how much the other fucking cunts want you back and think that i did something to you?"

> "They're kinda right not gonna lie but that's not the point" Alex said in lower voice "i called you because i wanted to meet up with you and explain everything that had happened and of course show you what ive been working on " getting the phone with him, he headed again to his widow with the full view of his city "what do you think? you down for some fun?"

> "What? the only thing that you've been working on is probably a fucking kitchen to cook your ducks, but I'll take the offer i guess, im not expecting so much from you anyways"

"Well the feeling is mutual then, I'll meet you in l'manburg right now and pick you up honey"

> "It's the middle of the fucking night quac-"

With that he ended the phone call, a feeling inside him was telling him that is gonna be a long night if he will actually pick him up.

* * *

The night have been longer tha usual, at least that's what the president of l'manburge had thought, after receiving that phone call , his thoughts have been running wild around his brain, the only time he have ever been this confused was when he heard that Filza fucked a fridge willingly- he's still confused about that but at least this confusion will end soon when he meets his long-lost right hand. Schlatt office have been a lot quieter since QUackity's dissapearence, and more emptier. don't get him wrong he couldn't care less about the duck man but without his presence it felt off, everything felt off.

The sound of grandfather clock ticking filled the rooms silence, but not too long after a noise from out side could be heard, Schlatt swung his neck around to his window to see what kind of thing that made this sound because it didn't sound like anything he's used to hear on a regular basis, the look that came from his face was priceless, and Quackity was sure of that by looking at him from his **Bugatti** La Voiture Noire that just made that sound.

Schlatts bodys fell frozen from the sight outside of his window, from the lighting he could make out something that the man in the car was saying:

" _ven a dar un paseo conmigo perra_ "

As fast as his body let him, the goat man slipped his shoes and headed straight outside before anyone could see him, he was still in his usual suit look since he wasn't planning on sleeping in his bed but instead on his desk blacked out and probably hung over in the morning, but now here he is in his ex-fiances car, heading somewhere he doesn't know, his first thoughts when he got into the car was how fucking bland he looked siting next to Quackity, he wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary but it made him look _good_ , it was a black button up shirt unbuttoned to his chest, with chains making his soft skin look even softer, and some rich blue silky pants that match with his vest. he looked expensive, _bloody expensive_.

"So how have you been sweety?" quackity broke the silence looking at him through the small mirror that is in front of them to Make eye contact with the man beside him.

"Don't call me that fucker"

"So doing pretty good as usual huh?" the duck boy chuckled

"Where are you taking us? im gonna make something very clear from the start, if you try to do any funny business, i wouldn't mind snapping your neck like a twig"

"with hickeys? you almost done that before if your drinking problem haven't caused any damage to your brain yet buddy." the straight expression Quackity face threw Schlatt off when he turned to look at him

"You were the one begging for it, and you got it so you shouldn't be so fucking salty about it"

Alex chuckled quietly

"You're gonna be the one begging tonight"

"what?"

"to lower the bar dumbass, we're going gambling"

**Author's Note:**

> this prolly will have a part two


End file.
